The Reason I Become A Witch
by 1589
Summary: Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah segalanya, selalu. Sampai suatu ketika Chanyeol meludahi dirinya dan menginjak-injak cinta sucinya. Baekhyun hancur, ia ingin mati saja. Namun takdir berkata lain, ia bertemu Oh Sehun. Dan Sehun melakukan dua kesalahan, merubah Baekhyun menjadi seorang 'witch' dan... jatuh cinta padanya.
1. Baekhyun and Chanyeol Love

THE REASON I BECOME A WITCH BY 1589

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Kim Hana

Genre:

Mellodrama, Hurt, Romance, Gender Switch.

* * *

><p><strong>Ide ini muncul pas aku dengerin lagu NS Yoon G yang judulnya 'The Reason I Became a Witch'. Ide ceritanya mungkin udah pasaran, tapi aku akan berusaha agar cerita ini tetap dapat memberikan kesan yang gak pasaran (?). Buat yang gak suka <strong>_**gender switch**_**, lebih baik kalian out. Di chapter awal Baekhyun emang lelaki tapi nanti Baekhyun akan berubah gender sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita. Karakter di dalam cerita ini adalah hasil khayalanku, aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Kesamaan cerita dan karakter adalah ketidaksengajaan. Aku terima kritik dan saran yang membangun. Mohon apresiasi dari reader, bagiku komentar kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk tetap nulis dan percaya bahwa fanfiction ini layak untuk dilanjutkan.**

* * *

><p><em>Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah segalanya, selalu. Sampai suatu ketika Chanyeol meludahi dirinya dan menginjak-injak cinta sucinya. Baekhyun hancur, ia ingin mati saja. Namun takdir berkata lain, ia bertemu Oh Sehun. Dan Sehun melakukan dua kesalahan, merubah Baekhyun menjadi seorang 'witch' dan... jatuh cinta padanya<em>.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Baekhyun and Chanyeol Love.<p>

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat dan menarik napas panjang. Namun alam mimpi belum juga mau merenggut kesadarannya. Rasa gelisah terus menggerogotinya, membuatnya tak dapat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan tenang. Akhirnya ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menghidupkan lampu ruangan. Matanya terarah pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul satu pagi.

Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Berjalan ke dapur dan meminum segelas air untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Ia memandangi telepon rumah yang berada di hadapannya. Rasa bimbang menghampirinya.

Chanyeol belum pulang. Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang tidak memberi kabar. Ia pasti akan memberi kabar sebelumnya pada Baekhyun jika ia lembur kerja atau pulang terlambat.

Haruskah ia menelponnya?

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Chanyeol tidak suka diganggu saat sedang bekerja. Ia pasti akan marah pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun tidak mau itu terjadi. Baekhyun benci saat Chanyeol marah padanya.

Akhirnya dengan tangan sedikit gemetar dan perasaan ragu yang membucah ia menggapai gagang telepon rumah dan memencet beberapa digit nomor. Suara khas mulai terdengar dari speaker. Baekhyun kembali menggigiti bibir kecilnya. Matanya bergerak berulang kali ke berbagai arah,tak fokus. Sampai terdengar suara halo di seberang, matanya berhenti bergerak.

"H...halo." Dengan suara gugup dan gemetar Baekhyun menanggapi suara dari seberang. Baekhyun kenal suara tersebut. Kim Hana, sekertaris kekasihnya. Jika Hana yang mengangkat telepon maka itu berarti kekasihnya sedang rapat atau kerja lembur.

"Apa Chanyeol ada di sana? Apa dia sedang rapat? Atau lembur? Hana, bisakah kau panggilkan Chanyeol, aku ingin bicara dengannya." Akhirnya tanpa bisa ditahan lagi rentetan pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Tuan Chanyeol sedang rapat sekarang. Dan beliau tidak bisa pulang malam ini." Jawaban tersebut membuat Baekhyun sedikit tak apa, toh ia sudah tahu keadaan Chanyeol. Mungkin kekasihnya terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga lupa memberinya kabar. Ya, Chanyeol memang workholic.

"Aku mengerti."

Kalimat itulah yang mengakhiri percakapan Baekhyun dengan Kim Hana. Baekhyun menghela napas dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Pikirannya melayang dan berputar ke belakang dengan cepat menuju sepuluh tahun yang lalu, masa dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah seorang pelajar menengah akhir. Ia memutar ulang gulungan film di otaknya dan berhenti tepat saat ia dan Chanyeol pertama kali bertemu.

Baekhyun adalah presiden sekolah saat itu dan Chanyeol adalah siswa ternakal di sekolahnya. Siapa yang tidak tahu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka berdua sama-sama terkenal seantero sekolah. Yang membedakan mereka berdua adalah alasan mengapa mereka dikenal. Baekhyun dikenal karena prestasinya yang sangat baik di bidang akadamik dan juga jabatannya sebagai presiden sekolah, sedangkan Chanyeol dikenal sebagai preman sekolah yang telah menyebabkan banyak kekacauan yang meresahkan seluruh warga sekolah dan tebak, seluruh kekacauan yang Chanyeol buat diselesaikan oleh presiden sekolah, Byun Baekhyun.

Hubungan mereka berdua sangat buruk saat itu. "Byun vs Park" siapa yang tidak kenal istilah itu. Itu adalah istilah saat Chanyeol membuat ulah dan Baekhyun turun tangan untuk membereskannya. Saat Chanyeol merokok dan membuang puntung rokoknya di kotak sampah tanpa mematikannya. Kotak sampah dan isinya yang kebetulan kertas semua terbakar, menghidupkan alarm kebakaran sehingga seluruh warga sekolah panik dan keluar gedung. Siapa yang menemukan sumber api? Jelas Baekhyun. Ia tanggap dan berlari ke dalam gedung saat menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan insiden tersebut.

Ah, ada lagi. Insiden pencurian kertas soal ujian semester. Chanyeol mengendap-endap ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah malam itu. Tujuan misinya saat itu adalah membobol brankas soal. Dengan berbekal berbagai perlengkapan canggih Chanyeol mencoba membongkar brankas itu, namun ternyata gagang brankas tersebut telah dipasangi alarm otomatis yang akan berbunyi saat ada orang yang menyentuhnya. Baekhyun lebih pintar dibandingkan pikiran Chanyeol telah menyiapkan semua itu dan Chanyeol tertangkap basah oleh Baekhyun yang bersembunyi di dalam lemari.

Oh, atau Insiden guru Kim yang terkunci di dalam kamar mandi. Guru Kim adalah guru killer. Ia mengajar mata pelajaran Kimia. Dari semua pelajaran, nilai Chanyeol paling buruk di mata pelajaran tersebut. Semua nilanya memang buruk sih, tapi Kimia adalah yang paling terburuk dari yang buruk. Karena akan diadakan ulangan harian Kimia dan Chanyeol belum siap maka dengan ide jahilnya ia mengunci guru Kim sehingga ulangan dibatalkan karena guru Kim tak kunjung datang dan jam pelajaran kosong.

Chanyeol memang siswa badung tapi tidak ada yang bisa guru-guru lakukan termasuk kepala sekolah. Kenapa? Karena Ayah Chanyeol adalah pemilik sekolah tersebut. Alasan yang klasik dan Baekhyun benci akan hal itu. Siapa yang berbuat salah maka harus bertanggung jawab tidak perduli siapapun orang tersebut. Itulah pemikiran Baekhyun, sangat idealis.

Maka hanya Baekhyunlah tadingan Chanyeol. Setiap kali Chanyeol berbuat jahil maka Baekhyun yang turun tangan dan menghukum Chanyeol. Tunggu, kenapa Chanyeol menurut untuk dihukum? Karena Baekhyun mengancam akan memberitahukan semua ulahnya kepada ayahnya Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan ayah Chanyeol mempunyai hubungan yang sangat dekat. Baekhyun adalah siswa kesayangan beliau. Bahkan Baekhyun selalu diundang seminggu sekali untuk makan malam di rumah Chanyeol. Dan mana bisa Baekhyun menolak permintaan dari pemilik sekolah.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun berbahaya namun ia tak pernah kapok dan selalu membuat ulah. Dan Baekhyun juga tak pernah letih untuk mengancam Chanyeol dan memberi hukuman kepada lelaki bengal itu. Mulai dari lari keliling lapangan sebanyak dua puluh kali sambil bertelanjang dada sampai membersihkan kamar mandi sekolah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak pernah akrab, sampai suatu saat mereka ditakdirkan untuk satu kelas dan yang lebih parahnya lagi mereka menjadi teman sebangku. Oh, kiamat mulai dekat rupanya, begitu awalnya Baekhyun berpikir. Dan bencana lain datang. Karena ujian akhir tinggal enam bulan lagi maka ayah Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi tutor Chanyeol. Ya tuhan, saat itu juga ingin rasanya Baekhyun melarikan diri. Mana tahan ia dekat dengan si Park pembuat onar. Namun nasib, apa mau dikata. Baekhyun mana bisa menolak permintaan dari orang yang sangat ia hormati. Maka dengan berat hati Baekhyun mengiyakan hal tersebut.

Disinilah semua berawal. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu bersama yang cukup banyak berdua. Percayalah bahwa saat Baekhyun bilang bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang begitu buruk seperti yang selama ini ia pikirkan. Ia mulai melihat sisi lain Chanyeol yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Begitu pula Chanyeol, ia melihat sisi lain dari Baekhyun yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ternyata Baekhyun bukanlah Byun si kutu buku dan seseorang yang begitu konservatif serta kaku seperti yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Chanyeol mulai melihat bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang yang berkepribadian hangat.

Benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka. Baekhyun bukan Gay. Baekhyun bersumpah demi apapun ia menyukai perempuan. Baekhyun punya tipe ideal. Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang dan senyum yang manis. Seorang gadis yang imut dengan celana jeans namun cantik bila memakai rok. Namun kalau bersama Chanyeol, semua hal yang ia pikirkan tentang gadis impiannya menguap begitu saja ke udara. Dan Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia menyukai Chanyeol. Ia jatuh cinta pada si Park pembuat onar. Dan di malam perpisahan sekolah, dunia waras Baekhyun di jungkir balikkan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menariknya ke belakang panggung pentas dan menciumnya dengan panas. Untung sedang ada pesta kembang api sehingga semua orang berkumpul di depan panggung dan tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di belakang panggung. Baekhyun yang terkejut tentu mengambil tindakan darurat. Sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi kanan Chanyeol.

Ciuman mereka memang sempat terlepas namun Chanyeol memulainya lagi. Baekhyun mendorongnya dan menamparnya lagi. Begitu seterusnya, sampai yang kelima kalinya Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dan menatap matanya dalam. Dan Chanyeol akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang akan Baekhyun ingat sepanjang hidupnya.

"Aku tahu ini gila. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bertindak seperti ini. ini adalah hal tergila dari semua hal gila yang pernah kulakukan. Baekhyun aku menyukaimu. Tidak! Aku sangat menyukaimu! Aku bukan gay. Aku normal, sebelumnya. Aku menyukai wanita. Aku bahkan sering kencan dengan banyak wanita dan mencium banyak wanita. Tapi sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu entah kenapa aku selalu memikirkanmu. Kencan dengan wanita tidak mengasikkan seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan ciumanpun tidak semanis seperti sebelumnya. Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Saat-saat bersamamu. Bagaimana kau berbicara, bagaimana kau tersenyum, bagaimana kau menatapku. Baekhyun, kurasa aku gila."

Chanyeol terengah-engah. Kalimat panjangnya dan tanpa jeda barang sedetik ia mengungkapkan semuanya. Baekhyun terpengagah. Wajahnya memerah. Kalau boleh jujur Baekhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Chanyeol. Maka Baekhyun menunduk dan memainkan ujung sepatunya. Tak pernah ia semalu ini sebelumnya.

"Aku... Chanyeol... Kurasa aku juga... Gila."

Ciuman yang manis itu kembali terulang di iringi dengan letupan kembang api yang sangat cantik di langit malam. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia disela-selanya. Dan begitulah hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai sepasang kekasih dimulai. Sampai ke bangku kuliah dan sekarangpun sama. Mereka masih sepasang kekasih, meskipun tidak ada yang tahu kecuali mereka berdua. Orang tua Chanyeol termasuk. Hubungan sesama jenis bukanlah hal yang lazim untuk dipamerkan, ini bukan drama atau fanfiction dimana hubungan sesama jenis dianggap bukan hal yang tabu. Mereka harus merahasiakannya, setidaknya sampai mereka siap untuk memberitahukan pada dunia tentang hubungan mereka.

Berulang kali Baekhyun memutar kenangan manis itu saat ia sedang sendirian menanti Chanyeol dan melamun. Baekhyun tersenyum. Tak terhitung berapa banyak ia telah mengembangkan bibirnya. Ah, ia merasa seperti berada di drama televisi dimana dirinya dan Chanyeol adalah pemeran utamanya.

Senyumnya tiba-tiba menghilang perlahan dari wajahnya. Ia merasa tidak begitu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini. Chanyeol sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kantor. Ia adalah CEO di perusahaan ayahnya, Samsung. Pekerjaannya mengharuskan ia lembur dan membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian di rumah.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai reporter di sebuah majalah yang saat ini sedang booming namanya, _Hot Issue_. Namun ia masih mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar memberi kabar dan mengirimkan pesan semangat kepada Chanyeol. Dulu Chanyeol memang sering mengiriminya pesan semangat dan kata-kata romantis namun sekarang keaksihnya itu berhenti melakukannya. Baekhyun kesepian namun ia tidak bisa memberitahukan hal itu kepada Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau menjadi seorang kekasih yang banyak menuntut. Ia tidak mau hubungannya dengan Chanyeol menjadi retak hanya karena pertengkaran kecil yang disebabkan hal sepele.

Maka malam ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur sendiri dengan mimpinya tentang Chanyeol seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun menggeliat pelan, sadar dari alam mimpinya. Dia tersenyum saat merasa pergerakannya terhalangi dan tak bebas. Sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya erat dari belakang. Baekhyun dapat merasakan desah napas yang teratur menerpa kulit leher belakangnya. Perlahan ia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang memejamkan mata, terlelap seperti bayi.<p>

Baekhyun memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat lelah. Terdapat lingkaran hitam yang cukup besar di bawah matanya. Perlahan tangannya bergerak mengusap lembut wajah Chanyeol. Pelukan Chanyeol bertambah erat. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meletakan dagunya di pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun menaruh kepalanya di dekat dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Maaf aku tidak memberi kabar semalam." Suara berat Chanyeol menghampiri indra pendengaran Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng sembari tersenyum.

"Kau sibuk. Aku tahu kok."

"Tetap saja. Aku merasa bersalah."

Baekhyun menyejajarkan posisi kepalanya dengan Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol yang sudah membuka mata.

"Jika kau merasa bersalah maka lakukan sesuatu agar kau mendapatkan maafku." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, berlagak merajuk.

'_Cup.'_

"Morning kiss." Chanyeol terkekeh.

Baekhyun memukul dada Canyeol pelan. Diam-diam ia tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yeol."

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menghirup dalam bau Chanyeol. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Ada bau yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dan bukan milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol memiliki bau yang maskulin dan dingin namun terdapat kesan hangat. Bau yang Baekhyun cium sekarang adalah bau Chanyeol yang berpadu dengan wangi parfum wanita, manis seperti bunga Lily.

"Yeol."

"Hmmm..." jawab Chanyeol berdehem dengan mata terpejam.

"Bukan apa-apa." Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan hal tersebut. Semua pikiran buruk yang ada di otak Baekhyun, ia enyahkan dalam sekejap. Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu. Ia mencintai Chanyeol begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yeol."

"Aku tahu, Baek."

* * *

><p>Baekhyun membalik telur mata sapi yang sedang ia masak dengan spatula. Ia sedang membuat sarapan seperti biasanya untuk kekasihnya. Ia terkejut saat Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Baekhyun tersenyum.<p>

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hmmm..."

Baekhyun memukul pelan tangan Chanyeol yang mendekapnya. Sudah saatnya ia mengangkat masakannya yang hampir gosong. Dan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang memeluknya menghalangi pergerakan Baekhyun.

"Hey, aku harus mengangkat sarapanmu dulu. Kau mau makan dengan telur gosong." Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol keras kepala dan tetap memeluknya. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya mematikan kompor dan menaruh spatulanya. Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan membalikkan badan Baekhyun. Ia menatap mata polos Baekhyun dalam.

"Baek, ayo kita menikah."

Baekhyun terbelalak. Bukannya ia tidak senang dengan pengajuan Chanyeol. Ia hanya merasa terkejut dan tidak menyangka akan secepat itu pernyataan semacam ini akan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Lagi pula Chanyeol baru saja diangkat menjadi CEO lima bulan yang lalu. Ini tidak baik untuk imagenya. Dan bagaimana dengan orang tua Chanyeol? Akankah beliau sanggup mendengar berita ini. Apalagi Baekhyun tahu bahwa Ayah Chanyeol mempunyai penyakit jantung yang cukup serius. Ia hanya takut beliau terkena serangan jantung saat mengetahui anak satu-satunya adalah seorang gay dan akan menikahi seorang lelaki yang sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Chanyeol, aku, ayahmu..."

"Sssstttt."

Baekhyun berhenti bicara saat Chanyeol membunyikan isyarat untuk berhenti bicara.

"Aku tahu apa yang mau kau katakan. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Dan aku siap menerima segala resikonya. Asal bersamamu, aku siap Baek."

Air mata Baekhyun sudah di ujung pelupuk mata. Ia sangat terharu dengan penyataan Chanyeol. Akhirnya ia mengangguk dengan senyum bahagia yang terukir jelas di wajahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Ia bahkan berteriak histeris dan berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti kesetanan. Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melangkah cepat menuju Baekhyun. Ia merogoh kantongnya, sebuah cincin. Baekhyun tersenyum kaget saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manisnya.

Dengan keren Chanyeol berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun" dan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ciuman hangatnya. Baekhyun bahagia dan tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Menulis memang rutinitas pekerjaannya namun topik kali ini terlalu sulit. Dan yang lebih parah adalah <em>deadline <em>telah mengejarnya. Sedangkan bahan untuk membuat tulisannya saat ini masih kurang. Baekhyun menghela napas. Namun sebongkah senyum tercetak saat matanya secara tidak sengaja memandang cincin yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kirinya. Rasanya semua hal yang tidak berjalan baik hari ini tidak sedikitpun mengurangi mood baiknya dan rasa bahagia yang sedang ia rasakan.

Pandangan Baekhyun beralih ke arah ponselnya saat benda itu bergetar. Baekhyun menggapai benda yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Panggilan dari Sekretaris Kim? Ada perlu apa?

Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, Baekhyun menerima telepon tersebut.

"Halo?"

Baekhyun tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sekretaris Kim. Bertemupun ia hanya dua kali. Saat Sekretaris Kim mengunjungi 'rumah' dan saat pesta pengangkatan Chanyeol menjadi CEO. Mengobrol juga mereka hanya sekedarnya. Bahkan mengobrol bukanlah istilah yang tepat untuk pembicaraan singkat itu, hanya sekedar menyapa mungkin tepatnya. Tapi sekarang dia menelpon dan meminta Baekhyun untuk menemuinya di Kafe yang teletak dekat kantornya. Baekhyun tidak terpikir alasan apapun yang tepat untuk hal ini. Maka Baekhyun meminta izin kepada Ketua dan bergegas menuju Kafe tersebut saat ia diberi izin.

Tak banyak yang Baekhyun tahu tentang Kim Hana. Yang ia tahu gadis itu adalah pekerja keras dan sangat cantik. Ia berumur 24 tahun. Terlalu muda untuk bekerja sebagai sekretaris CEO, namun karena kemampuan dan kualitasnya maka ia mendepak masalah umurnya yang dinilai terlalu muda dan tak pantas menjabat sebagai sekretaris.

Sesosok gadis melambaikan tangannya saat Baekhyun sampai di kafe yang telah ditentukan. Kim Hana, gadis itu telah menunggunya dengan secangkir minuman di hadapannya. Maka Baekhyun bergegas menghampirinya.

"Apa aku membuatmu lama menunggu? Maaf." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk.

Hana menggeleng dan membalas Baekhyun dengan senyum juga. "Tidak juga, aku baru saja sampai."

Mau bagaimanapun Baekhyun melihat Hana, ia memang terlihat sangat cantik. Kepribadiannya juga baik dan sosok yang hangat. Dan di umurnya yang muda tentu Hana belum menikah. Mungkin ia akan jatuh cinta kalau saja ia normal. Ya, kalau saja ia normal. Bukan berarti ia menyesali kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang pencinta sesama jenis. Percayalah. Sedetikpun Baekhyun tidak pernah menyesal telah mencintai Park Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti terkejut aku memintamu datang ke sini." Hana membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, bukan terkejut sih. Hanya sedikit heran." Baekhyun terkekeh canggung. Seorang pelayan membawakan sebuah cangkir yang telah terisi dan Baekhyun dapat menebak dari baunya itu adalah...

"Vanilatte." Baekhyun memandang Hana dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Tuan Chanyeol bercerita banyak tentangmu." Hana menyesap minumannya. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk dan ikut menyesap Vanilattenya.

Baekhyun dapat menangkap arah pandangan Hana yang melirik ke arah jemari manis tangan kirinya, lebih tepatnya pada cincin pemberian Chanyeol.

"Ini..." Baekhyun terdiam. Ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Ia tidak mungkin memberitahu Hana bahwa cincin itu adalah pemberian Chanyeol.

"Cincin pemberian Tuan Chanyeol." Baekhyun menatap Hana dengan pandangan kaget. Pasalnya kalimat yang dikatakan Hana bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan, dengan kata lain Hana...

"Aku sudah tahu tentang hubungan kalian berdua." Hana berkata dengan entengnya. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan bergumam, "Benarkah?"

Percakapan Baekhyun dengan Hana berjalan lancar. Baekhyun jadi tahu bahwa Hana juga sering membaca majalah dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Dan gadis itu adalah penggemar tulisannya. Baekhyun menganggap bahwa ini adalah hal baik untuk dekat Hana. Ia dapat menanyakan tentang Chanyeol yang sedang bekerja, karena komunikasi mereka terputus saat Chanyeol bekerja. Chanyeol sangat tidak suka waktu kerjanya diganggu.

Namun ada satu hal yang mengganggu Baekhyun...

Wangi parfum Hana adalah wangi bunga Lily.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Gimana? Gimana? Gimana?<p>

Pasaran ya?

Ahhh.. sebenarnya aku rada ragu buat posting cerita ini. Tapi akhirnya di posting juga karena penasaran sama penilaian orang lain. Ingat seorang penulis berkembang karena saran dan komentar atas karyanya. Jadi aku memohon demi perkembanganku, _juseyo readernim. _^_^


	2. Awal Dari Sebuah Neraka Adalah

Dengan kacamata _frame_ besar yang telah bertengger di batang hidungnya, Baekhyun menatap lurus ke arah layar laptopnya. Dengan fokus dan serius Baekhyun membiarkan jemari-jemarinya menekan berbagai tombol huruf hingga bersatu menjadi kalimat dan beraliansi menjadi paragraf.

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tumpukan kertas yang tergeletak manis di sebelah kanannya. Ia mengamati kalimat yang telah di warnai segaris dengan stabilo berwarna kuning. Tulisannya sudah cukup bagus memang, tapi ia merasa masih ada yang kurang. Dan masalahnya adalah ia tidak mengerti dimana kurangnya.

"Aku merasa seperti dinomor duakan." Suara berat itu menyapa telinga Baekhyun dan beberapa detik setelahnya Baekhyun merasa bahunya di sentuh.

"Aku harus menyelesaikannya malam ini. Besok adalah hari revisi, aku tidak mau tulisanku menjadi bahan lelucon partner kerjaku yang lain." Baekhyun tetap fokus dan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedang terbaring di sofa, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Baekhyun. Jahil, Chanyeol mendorong pelan bahu Baekhyun –lagi- menggunakan ibu jari kaki kanannya.

"Park, jangan kekanak-kanakan." Baekhyun tidak terpengaruh dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya, membuat Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya dan sebal.

"Untuk apa bekerja keras seperti itu." Chanyeol mencibir. Meskipun volume suaranya kecil, Baekhyun masih dapat mendengarnya. Kemudian mata tajam Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol seperti hendak menusuknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum setelah menyadari Baekhyun menatapnya. Setidaknya ia berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang seperti itu kalau sedang bekerja. Ia menjadi seseorang yang kaku dan sensitif, tingkahnya sama seperti masa ketika ia menjabat sebagai presiden sekolah. Kadang Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu.

"Maksudmu?" Suara Baekhyun berubah menjadi dingin dan terdengar menusuk.

"Kau tidak perlu bekerja begitu keras. Kan ada aku. Setelah kita menikah aku yang akan menjadi kepala keluarga. Aku bisa menanggungmu, Baek. Dan woo Bin, aku akan mengurus semua kebutuhannya. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mengurusku." Kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol dengan enteng itu membuat Baekhyun mendesah tak percaya. Kemudian Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berkecak pinggang.

"Dengar Park Chanyeol. Mungkin kau lupa akan hal ini, maka aku akan mengingatkannya. Aku adalah laki-laki, Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki. Camkan itu."

"Iya, aku tahu. Kau laki-laki. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hal itu." Chanyeol kembali memancing meledaknya amarah Baekhyun. Pasalnya lelaki itu mengatakannya dengan nada santai dan tidak menangkap kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun sebenarnya.

"Bagus. Kau tahu aku adalah laki-laki. Dan sebagai laki-laki jantan aku ingin menghidupi diriku dengan uangku sendiri. Dan aku masih bisa menghidupi Woo Bin dengan uangku. Aku tidak ingin bergantung kepada orang lain. Itulah kenapa aku bertahan dengan pekerjaanku." Ada kilatan di mata Baekhyun dan hal itu di sadari oleh Chanyeol. Germuruh amarah Baekhyun dan deru napasnya yang berubah menjadi cepat, Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun marah. Kekasihnya sedang berada dalam situasi yang sulit.

"Aku tahu."

Maka dengan tatapan lembut Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Ia berdiri dari tidurnya dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan hangat. Ia menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun, menyamankan Baekhyun.

"Harusnya kau memberitahuku tentang masalah Woo Bin. Kau juga harusnya memberi tahuku tentang situasi lingkungan kantormu. Senior-seniormu memperlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk. Aku membencinya. Dan aku lebih membencimu yang diam saja seolah semua baik-baik saja."

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu bahwa tulisan yang menjadi proyek Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah tugas seniornya. Namun karena tulisan itu sulit maka senior itu melimpahkan tugasnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak dengan alasan senioritas.

Mungkin Baekhyun yang dulu akan melawan karena Baekhyun yang dulu adalah Baekhyun yang idealis. Namun Baekhyun yang sekarang bukan Baekhyun yang dulu. Ia bukan lagi presiden sekolah yang dihormati oleh semua orang.

Lagipula Baekhyun juga membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk membayar uang sekolah adiknya, Woo Bin. Adiknya terancam tidak dapat mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas karena masalah pembayaran yang belum dilunasi. Orang tua Baekhyun telah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu dan Baekhyun adalah tulang punggung bagi keluarganya. Sejak kuliah ia bekerja paruh waktu untuk menghidupi dirinya dan adiknya. Ia sama sekali tidak mau menerima bantuan dari Chanyeol barang seperpun. Baekhyun punya harga diri. Setidaknya itulah yang tersisa dari dirinya.

Maka Baekhyun menganggap proyek itu sebagai kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan uang. Bila ia berhasil menulis maka ia dapat melunasi bayaran sekolah adiknya. Lagi pula ini adalah proyek yang tidak dapat ia tolak.

Chanyeol sengaja memancing kemarahan Baekhyun. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang mengalami masa yang sulit dan semuanya membebani dirinya. Baekhyun mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi. Ia tidak akan memberi tahu Chanyeol tentang masalah yang sedang di hadapinya. Itulah Baekhyun, kekasih Chanyeol yang mempunyai harga diri sebagai lelaki jantan.

Suara isakan kecil terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menangis.

"Apa aku harus datang ke kantormu dan memberi pelajaran pada senior yang tidak tahu malu itu? Memberikan tugas berat pada karyawan rookie yang baru bekerja selama setahun. Dia pikir Baekhyunku ini adalah seorang superhero. Heol! Apa aku harus memberitahu dia juga, ah tidak, aku harus memberitahu semua teman kantormu bahwa kau adalah calon suami dari Park Chanyeol, CEO perusahaan Samsung."

Tawa Baekhyun meledak. Lalu ia terkekeh pelan. Lengan kecilnya memukul dada Chanyeol pelan. Seolah berkata, "Hentikan, itu konyol."

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun mengangguk di dada Chanyeol.

"Bagus." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam. Kedua ibu jarinya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Baekhyun.

"Dengarkan aku. Mulai sekarang, apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang kau rasakan, apapun yang menganggu pikiranmu, katakan padaku semuanya. Baekhyun, aku adalah kekasihmu. Aku masih punya harga diri sebagai seorang kekasih. Jika kau diam saja seperti saat ini, maka kau telah menginjak harga diriku. Kau pikir cuma kau saja yang punya harga diri tinggi." Chanyeol cemberut. Ia merajuk. Maka Baekhyun melakukan apa yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia tersenyum lembut dan mencubit pelan hidung mancung Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat mengetahuinya, Baek." Chanyeol membalas pelukannya dan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

* * *

><p>Chanyeol membuka beberapa dokumen perusahaan yang baru saja diserahkan oleh Sekretaris Kim. Setelah membaca semuanya dan dirasa cukup, ia mengambil bolpen dan menandatanginya. Sekretaris Kim dengan cekatan menerima dokumen yang telah selesai di tandatangani oleh Chanyeol.<p>

"Batalkan semua perjanjian malam ini." Chanyeol berdiri dan memakai jas yang tersangkut di gantungan pojok ruangan.

"Ada apa Tuan? Hal yang sangat aneh saat Tuan membatalkan janji dengan klien."

"Benarkah? Aku akan membicarakan pernikahan dengan ayah." Chanyeol tersenyum. Sekretaris Kim juga tersenyum, dalam arti yang lain.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

0o0

Baekhyun mengetukkan ujung sepatunya berkali-kali. Ia telah bersiap-siap dari satu jam yang lalu. Ia telah berpakaian rapi dan yang tinggal dilakukan adalah berangkat ke rumah ayah Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol belum juga muncul. Chanyeol berjanji akan menjemputnya, mereka berjanji untuk pergi bersama.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan bagaimana jatungnya berdetak lebih cepat dibanding biasanya. Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat penting sepanjang hidupnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan mengungkapkan tentang hubungannya kepada Ayah Chanyeol dan akan memberitahukan masalah rencana pernikahan mereka.

Seribu pikiran buruk berkecamuk dalam otak Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika ayah Chanyeol menolak untuk menyetujui hubungan mereka. Bagaimana jika semuanya tidak berjalan lancar. Bagaimana jika...

"Kau menunggu lama ya? Maaf." Chanyeol telah tiba dan berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu. Namun Chanyeol menggengam tanganya erat dan berkata, "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ada aku."

Maka malam itu dengan mobil Chanyeol, mereka berdua berangkat menuju rumah Ayah Chanyeol. Dalam waktu setengah jam mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Chanyeol tetap menggengam tangan Baekhyun meskipun mereka telah turun dari mobil dan menuju pintu rumah.

Di sana, di ambang pintu, Ayah Chanyeol telah menunggu seorang diri. Ayah Chanyeol adalah seorang duda. Istrinya telah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Namun ayah Chanyeol berkeras untuk tidak menikah lagi meskipun Chanyeol memaksa. Umur ayah Chanyeol yang sudah tua menjadi alasan Chanyeol untuk memaksa beliau memberikan ibu baru, ayah Chanyeol butuh seorang pendamping untuk mengurusi dirinya.

"Anakku, Chanyeol." Tuan Park memeluk erat anaknya sambil tersenyum senang. Tidak lama kemudian ia berhambur memeluk Baekhyun yang berdiri di sebalah Chanyeol. Dengan nada gembira ia berucap, "Byun Baekhyun, anak kesayanganku."

"Ayah, aku anak kandungmu. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku hanya anak sedangkan Baekhyun anak kesayangan. Ini tidak adil." Chanyeol yang merasa di kalahkan oleh Baekhyun merajuk.

'_pletak.'_

Tuan Park memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan tongkat. Lalu ia mulai berceloteh tentang bagaimana membanggakannya masa sekolah Baekhyun. Menjadi presiden sekolah, mendapatkan banyak mendali emas dan mengatasi kenakalan yang disebabkan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencelos dan mencari topik lain untuk menghentikan pembicaraan itu. Bagaimanapun juga, bagi Chanyeol masa sekolah adalah masa yang paling memalukan untuk dibahas.

Maka malam itu Tuan Park, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa dengan penuh canda sambil menyantap makan malam di meja yang telah di siapkan.

"Kenapa dia belum datang juga. Harusnya dia sudah datang lima menit yang lalu." Tuan Park menggumam dan berkali melihat jam tangannya dengan resah.

"Siapa yang ayah tunggu?" Chanyeol penasaran.

"Seseorang. Ayah punya kejutan untukmu. Lihat saja nanti." Tuan Park tersenyum misterius.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan memberikan kode bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan alasan mereka datang berkunjung. Chanyeol mengangguk dan menengguk air mineral untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Ayah..." Chanyeol mulai merancang kalimat yang tepat untuk dikatakan.

Tuan Park menatap anaknya.

"Ayah sebenarnya aku... ada yang ingin aku katakan pada ayah. Sebenarnya aku dan Baekhyun..."

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kejutan yang dikatakan ayahnya telah tiba dan merusak semuanya.

"Nah itu dia datang!" Tuan Park berteriak dan bersorak saat sesosok wanita melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan.

Baekhyun dapat menangkap siluet sosok seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan dress anggun birunya. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya sekilas, memberi salam. Baekhyun mengenal wanita itu, dia... Sekretaris Kim.

"Kenapa kau baru datang, Hana. Kau tahu kan aku tak menyukai orang yang tidak tepat waktu."

"Maaf, ayah. Ada beberapa urusan kantor yang harus segera diselesaikan." Sekretaris Kim duduk pada tempat yang telah disediakan. Baekhyun sempat mengerutkan keningnya beberapa detik saat menyadari bahwa Sekretaris Kim memanggil Tuan Park dengan sebutan Ayah.

"Ayah?" Chanyeol menangkap hal ganjil itu. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Tuan Park tersenyum. Ia lalu mengambil gelas yang berisi wine di sisinya dan meminumnya sedikit. Detik berikutnya beliau mengucapkan kata-kata yang memukul keras Baekhyun, menghancurkan dunia imajinasi Baekhyun dengan kekasih tercintanya, Park Chanyeol.

"Memang apa salahnya calon menantu memanggil calon mertuanya dengan sebutan ayah?" Tuan Park tersenyum, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh harap.

"Aku ingin kau segera menikah dengan Hana."

Jantung Baekhyun sempat berhenti beberapa detik. Tubuhnya menegang. Chanyeol menoleh sekilas ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Ayahnya.

"Ayah!" Chanyeol menaikkan volume bicaranya.

"Tidak ada bantahan Chanyeol. Aku adalah kakek tua yang akan mati sebentar lagi. Aku ingin menimang cucu dari anakku, apa permintaanku terlalu berlebihan." Tuan Park adalah tipe orang yang keras. Ia tidak suka apabila perkataannya dibantah.

"Aku sudah punya orang lain yang akan kunikahi."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah punya orang lain yang akan kunikahi. Orang yang kucintai, Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau... Bodoh!" Tuan Park melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras ke wajah Chanyeol. Ia menatap tajam anaknya. Marah, kecewa, terkejut, semua emosi negatif bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kau adalah penerus dari perusahaan yang kubangun dari nol. Kau adalah pemimpin perusahaan Samsung. Berani-beraninya kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau akan menikahi seorang lelaki. Kau pikir aku akan memujimu dengan pengakuanmu yang terlampau batas berani. Park Chanyeol, kau pikir dunia akan memujimu dengan menikahi lelaki atas dasar cinta? Mereka akan menertawakanmu. Dan image perusahaan akan hancur! Kau membuatku kecewa."

"Yang palsu memanglah palsu, tidak bisa menandingi yang asli. Kau pikir kau mampu menggantikan posisinya? Anak bodoh."

"Ayah!" Chanyeol menggeram. Ia menatap sengit ayahnya. Chanyeol memang bukan tipe orang yang sabar, namun Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol yang marah sebesar ini.

"Kupikir sebaiknya ayah menghentikan pembicaraan ini sebelum semuanya kelewat batas." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

Baekhyun hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia juga mengabaikan pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat cengkraman tangan Chanyeol yang sangat kuat. Ia hanya melempar pandangannya ke luar kaca mobil.

Chanyeol hanya menyetir dengan mulutnya yang terbungkam. Amarahnya belum juga mereda. Baekhyun mengetahuinya dari cara mengemudi Chanyeol yang ugal-ugalan. Sampai Chanyeol menginjak rem mendadak dan Baekhyun menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah.

Baekhyun hendak membuka pintu mobil namun menghentikan gerak saat ia merasa ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya. Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut, seperti biasanya.

"Kita kabur saja." Chanyeol menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun menatap kedua mata Chanyeol yang berkaca-kaca. Perlahan tangannya bergerak dan menyentuh pipi kanan Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Ya." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil berkata lirih.

To be continue

* * *

><p>Update lemot. Hahaha. Aku minta maaf karena tiba-tiba aja aku kehilangan mood untuk ngelanjutin nulis chapter selanjutnya dari cerita ini. Mungkin juga hasil chapter ini aneh dan jelek karena aku gak maksimal. Tapi meskipun begitu aku tetap minta saran dan kritiknya.<p>

Note penting: Bagi yang peka, sebenarnya aku udah nyelipin beberapa potong _hint. hint _ini akan membawa kalian pada kebenaran (?) yang tersembunyi dalam cerita ini.


End file.
